sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toil and Till
"Toil and Till" is the second episode of the seventh season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' eighty-first episode overall. Synopsis SAMCRO solicits help from another Charter to get a messy job done. Plot Jax wakes up alone and rises to face the day. He sits in the kitchen and contemplates the spot where Tara was killed. At Wendy's, Juice tries to figure out his next move with Unser tied up (apparently unharmed) in the tub. Nero has coffee at Gemma's house and they enjoy their renewed domesticity. Wendy slouches in and lectures Gemma for smoking. She mentions the enrollment packet that came for Abel's pre-K and urges Gemma to let him go. Gemma asks Wendy to check it out. Nero offers her a ride when Wendy pointedly mentions she has no car. Waiting outside the warehouse for Lin's shipment to arrive, Tig and Rat annoy each other with various suggestions of what they might to do each other's mothers. At Wendy's place, Juice grabs a knife and goes to Unser in the bathroom. He cuts him free. Unser asks why he's hiding from the club and Juice says only "old sins." Unser knows that only he and Gemma have keys to Wendy's place, and figures how Juice ended up there. Juice tells Unser he's free to go, but Unser sits down instead. He asks about Juice's plan, then offers his help when it's clear Juice has none. Tig calls Jax to report Lin's shipment is moving. Jax meets with August and briefs him on the deal he brokered with the Asians for guns. August preaches patience to Jax about seeking revenge for Tara's death. "Clarity settles all scores, pays back all debts," August says. Jax promises not to do anything until the time is right once he learns who killed Tara. Happy wheels a barrel into a warehouse, wearing a hazmat suit. Next to it sits a fortune cookie box -- with the head of the man Jax murdered inside, with the fork in it. The new sheriff Althea Jarry settles into her office. Unser drops by. She likes the idea of having someone local to consult with. He'd get part-time pay from the County, and DA Patterson got him health insurance. He wants everything they have on Tara's death. When Jarry asks about Juice, Unser says he could be anywhere, but adds that he doesn't think Juice knows anything about Tara's death. He cautions her not to buy into the "white trash myth" and warns that Jax is as smart as he is dangerous. Gemma goes to check on the boys and Brooke tells her Abel is asking about his parents. Gemma sits down to talk to Abel, who asks her if she was there when his mommy went to heaven. She says she wasn't but assures him that's where Tara is, because she's an angel. Then Gemma makes up an excuse to get away from the boys. Jax and club meet up with the Indian Hills charter, and its president Jury. He mentions that his club has been doing some muling for the Vegas Triad and just wants to know the plan. Bobby explains they're going to dismantle Lin's business -- but for now they have to keep their machinations from August Marks, who just cautioned Jax against starting a street war with the Asians. Jax plans to gain Lin's trust once his business is shaky, then once he's inside he'll reveal that he's the one who ruined Lin. He'll point around the table at Lin's family and ask who he wants spared, and then that'll be the first person Jax kills, and everyone else he cares about. After letting Lin live with agony for awhile, he's going to kill Lin as slowly and painfully as possible. Jury points out how different this vision is from the last one of getting away from violence that he heard from Jax. "I don't have a vision anymore, I only see what's right in front of me," Jax says. Jury loans them two guys for local muscle. Chibs checks in with Tig, who reports his location on a dirt road outside a farm where Lin's trucks went. From their location at a roadside fruit stand, Jax suggests they buy some hay bales. Nero gives Wendy a ride to check out the preschool and they swap rehab stories. He tells her about detoxing against his will on the cement floor in Chino. Nero commends Wendy for getting clean for Abel. She admits she's drawn to the Gemma and Jax chaos. Nero tells her his approach of just trying to be honest with everyone and trusting that whatever happens is the right thing. He was planning to drop her and head to the port, but she begs him to come with her so they can convince Gemma together. "So who do we say we are?" Nero asks. "I don't know. The nanny and the gardner?" Wendy cracks. Jax, and the guys and Jury and his guys meet up on the dirt road, where Tig reports the van of what has to be the buyers -- all Asian -- just pulled in. Asian men in suits are loading product when some others go to investigate as the Sons pull up in trucks. The Sons say nothing and open fire with full-automatics and shotguns, mowing down everyone in the vicinity. One of the men jumps in a white truck and drive off, but Jax and Chibs follow through the orange grove. On a rough turn, Chibs loses his gun and pitches over the side of the truck. He's close to falling off the side, but he yells at Jax to keep going and climbs back in. the pick-up keeps chasing after the panel truck as Chibs fires his handgun into the white truck. Finally, Jax runs the white truck off the road, tipping it. They stalk down the man carrying a metal briefcase, shooting at him to stop. They open the case and are surprised to find it's full of drugs. The man tells him Triad trades their weapons for heroin. After getting the information he needs, Jax shoots the man in the head. Later, they stack up the bodies and split the heroin with Indian Hills. Jax apologizes for bashing up the hired muscle's truck and asks where his guys can drop off some cash. Nero sits down in the bakery with Charles Barosky and Oscar "El Oso" Ramos, the president of the Mayans in Stockton. Barosky wants to know details of their drug shipments and he asks for $5,000 a week. Ramos is testy with Barosky and Nero tries to smooth things over, also asking for more patrols around Collette's place. Unser drops in on Gemma at the garage. He tells her about spending the night in the bathtub, bound and gagged by Juice. Unser believes Gemma is helping Juice because she's putting friendship over club rules. He reiterates his offer of help. "I'm tired of counting bodies, too," he says. Gemma brings Unser some tea in his trailer and takes advatange of him being sacked out on the couch to look at the file on Tara's muder. She sees his consulting investigator badge. Nero is driving Wendy home when they get surrounded and pulled over by a very angry Henry Lin, who is sure that Jax and the Sons are behind it. He demands Nero bring Jax to him. Nero isn't happy to see his own guy Ramos rolling against him. Gemma goes to visit Juice and tells him she picked out one of the Lin's guys for Jax. She's justifying framing the man by saying Jax needed closure. She tells Juice about Unser consulting with the sheriff. She gives Juice a clean phone and $4,300 along with the key to her dad's empty house, telling him to leave. Nero and El Oso meet with Jax, Chibs and Bobby, waiting for Lin. Juice drives through Charming and calls Chibs, but he hangs up without saying anything. When Lin arrives, Jax assures him the Sons had nothing to do with it. Chibs offers up reasons it couldn't have been the Irish either. Lin gives Jax until noon to find his guns, drugs and men or he'll turn Charming into a killing field. Later that night, Jax, Bobby and Chibs drop by the apartment of the men who helped on the Triad massacre. After checking that they're alone, the Sons shoot the two men then stage the scene, planting a kilo of Lin's heroin and making it look like they shot each other. Bobby calls to report to Lin that they found the guys responsible. Meanwhile, out in the dark somewhere, Tig and Happy dig a giant hole for the bodies. Juice returns to Wendy's apartment, not able to leave Charming. Jury goes by the guys' house and races to one of the men, cradling him in his arms -- he's clearly not just a hired gun to Jury. Jax goes to Gemma's, where Nero is sitting with her. Jax goes to see his sleeping sons. The dead man in Jury's arms is wearing his dog tags. Jury recognizes the Sons' planted sawed-off shotgun. Jury cradles his dead son as Jax curls around his own. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin Guest Stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Billy Brown as August Marks *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner *Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury White *Tanc Sade as Gib O'Leary *Brendan Wayne as Renny Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Marya Delver as Candy Eglee *Bobby Nish as Triad Leader *Kevin Moon as Triad Driver Deaths *3 unnamed Lin Triad customers - Shot by Jax Teller, Jury White and Chibs Telford. *5 unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot by Jax Teller, Jury White, Chibs Telford, Bobby Munson and Happy Lowman. *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot by Bobby Munson, Happy Lowman, Rane Quinn, Tig Trager, Ratboy Skogstrom, Jury White, 4 Indian Hills members, Renny or Gib O'Leary. **Note: Character and death were unseen, as only nine people were counted at the scene, but it is mentioned several times that six Lin Triad members and four customers were killed. *Unnamed Lin Triad customer - Shot in the face by Jax Teller. *Gib O'Leary - Shot in the face by Bobby Munson. *Renny - Shot in the chest by Chibs Telford. Notable Quotes Jax: I'm gonna wait until Lin's vulnerable, out of allies, and then I'm gonna reach out, offer him a helping hand. Once I'm inside, got his total trust, I'm gonna let him know that I was the one who ruined him. Then, I'm gonna look around his table at his men, his family, ask him who he wants to spare. First person he points to, that's who I'm killing and then everyone else he cares about. I'll let him live in the agony of that for a little while and then I'm gonna end him. Slowly and painfully as possible. Jury: I understand your personal need here, son. The level of payback you're talking about pulls the club in a very different direction. The last time I heard you share your vision, you were talking about cutting the ties to the things that were killing us. Jax: I don't have a vision anymore. All I see is what's right in front of me. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7